Wisteria
by MyGildedCage
Summary: Harry was but sixteen; however, he knew more pain than those five times his senior. Harry obeyed; therefore, Harry survived. Abuse and all of the usual warnings. Harry/Snape in later chapters.
1. Prologue

****

Wisteria

Harry/Severus & Harry/Blaise

Warnings: Rape, abuse, slash (male/male pairings), violence, language, sexual situations… NOT KID FRIENDLY

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money from the brand name. Most characters are JK Rowling's as well as Warner entertainment's property. I do not own nor do I intend to infringe upon licensing or copyrights.

Prologue:

This wasn't the first time, and the portion of Harry's mind which could still think knew it wouldn't be the last. His face was rough with dried blood and his hands stung from old stone walls. His legs shook as he climbed the seventh and last flight of steps to his dormitory. If Harry had tears left to cry they would have drowned all of Hogwarts.

His every muscle hurt the pain radiated from his backside.

"Popcorn." Harry muttered listlessly to a concerned portrait. Thankfully for Harry she kept her trap shut this once. He was so tired, and wanted a shower. He dreaded walking through the bathroom, the bruises he knew splattering his hips were probably black by now, and he had no wish to listen to haughty know-it-all mirrors with the sense of a turnip.

The showers were calling, and it wouldn't destroy any evidence of the crime because the wizard had already "cleansed" him thoroughly and degradingly. Harry obeyed. Harry always obeyed, for this was not his first master by a long shot and he had no wish to cause further harm to his person. So Harry wept on cue and scraped and bowed down to the cause of his torment because he had no other choice.

One may think they have choice in all aspects in life, but that one has never been raped or beaten. Nor have they had their will smashed to a glittering dust of what once was. Harry was but sixteen; however, he knew more pain than those five times his senior. Harry obeyed; therefore, Harry survived.

Harry took his shoes off before ascending the stairs stepping cautiously on bruised and broken toes. It was his own fault he reasoned. He quietly opened the door, wincing at every creak and flinching at every snore. It was nearly three in the morning and his dorm mates were well asleep. The brunette crept through to the showers and shut the door softly before locking it and stalking in front of at dirty mirror. Not forgetting to silence the impertinent image, Harry stripped slowly, fearful of further damage and what lay beneath the baggy rags.

His shirt could not be lifted, he found out that it hurt like a bitch and so he spelled off the offending piece of clothing. Finally naked in front of the looking glass he felt like sobbing; all over great dry heaves racked his being and his hands started shaking. He stood there a long while though, forced to look at the repulsive creature before him as was his own form of punishment. Rather it was his Uncles idea and Harry obeyed.

Great claw marks ran down his chest most welting some bleeding. His left side looked to him like an oil spill. Colors danced across his ribs and back the bruising swept over bony hips in a dark blot. His eyes were red and bagged, hollow from his numbness. His penis was wilted and abused, but his back was the worst.

Covered in long whip marks and cuts which reeked of alcohol his back was bruised in any spaces not occupied by blood. His rear was mottled gray and a bite mark graced the right of it. Matching marks were fond on his neck and color bones. But his wrists were bruised and tender and he was sure that the left one was broken. This relieved him a little.

Harry could heal the minor marks on his skin over the rest of the night but the larger ones would either need muggle stitches or a medi-witch or they would infect. Bones were also going to be difficult, but he figured he could wrap his left hand in gauze and that no one would say a thing about it. With his luck, which was terrible, all of Hufflepuff would adopt this as a trend.

Stepping back and into a shower Harry collected his thoughts while waiting for the water to heat. His body set on fire as the water hit it and Harry was ashamed to be turned on by the sensation.

'This is why it's my fault.' the boy thought as he was pelted by too hot water. Blaise was his boyfriend; Harry had to remind himself that Blaise had the right to sex.

It was rape; Harry wasn't stupid enough to believe otherwise. What do you say to that though? "Oh well, sir my boyfriend raped me!"

……….

This is the only author note I will make… No my other stories are not discontinued but I do not know when I will be able to think up more. I had the next chapters to all of them written and my computer crashed. I am terribly sorry.

If you like I will continue


	2. Sweetheart

****

Wisteria

Harry/Severus & Harry/Blaise  
Warnings: Rape, abuse, slash (male/male pairings), violence, language, sexual situations… NOT KID FRIENDLY

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money from the brand name. Most characters are JK Rowling's as well as Warner entertainment's property. I do not own nor do I intend to infringe upon licensing or copyrights.

Chapter One: Sweetheart

Harry wasn't stupid enough to expect that no one noticed the change in him, but they all seemed so please about it. Gone was the Harry who caused trouble and talked back, Harry had changed for the better. At least, that was what all the teachers were saying. Harry was quiet; he studied and did his work without complaint. No one asked why, they all assumed the relationship was good for their boy hero.

The bruises were getting harder to explain and Blaise was starting to get careless. Harry spent that night in the bathroom with his potions kit. Harry was glad that some potions were mandated to quidditch players for lesser injuries. He found that only two of his toes were broken and all he could do for those was to use the toes beside them as splints. He would look up more healing spells during his break.

By morning Harry had had no sleep, his eyes were heavy lidded and red. By now all of Harry's bruising was a nasty yellow but at least they no longer hurt. He had stopped the bleeding around four in the morning. Harry, though tired, hurt less than he had in days. He just hoped Blaise would be busy the next few so he had time to completely heal.

Harry was dressed and sitting in the great hall before anyone else that morning, staring at the food on his plate in nausea. He took a bite of his scone and sipped his water while the teachers started to shuffle in, some still half asleep. Harry took his potions book from his satchel and made an attempt to study the last few pages of chapter six. His left hand was near useless when he tried to hold the book with it and when the tome fell heavily to the table all Harry could do was wince and be glad only a few of his professors looked up at this disruption.

Picking his book back up Harry felt the presence of a body behind him. He closed his eyes preparing to deal with his boyfriend. It was too early for this shit.

"Good morning _sweetheart_." Blaise leant forward over Harry's shoulder and kissed the other boy on the cheek while his hands found their way to frail shoulders. "Why so tense baby? You know you really should take care of yourself better." Some of the Hufflepuff passing giggled and cooed over the couple for a minute before taking their seats. They thought it was cute but Harry saw it for the threat it was. 'Do not piss me off Harry.'

Blaise spotted Draco and a few other Slytherins making their way across the hall and grabbed Harry's chin kissing him breathless and roughly biting the others lip before pulling away suddenly leaving Harry's mind reeling.

"I'll see you in class Harry." With that Zabini stalked across the hall to his fellow Slytherins with a smirk across his face.

Charms was a miserably boring affair but Harry couldn't help be amused by the hopeless Hufflepuffs and their attempts at basic household charms. He ducked as a cast iron pan flew over head, the bristle quickly followed. By the end of class dust and bubbles clung to Harry's hair and clothes. His charms were effortless, even though he scrubbed through the bottom of one pan.

"It's not clean" was his murmured response to Hermione's shocked face.

Harry walked quickly when the bell rang. He made it to History without incidence. The brunette sat heavily at his desk and pulled out his textbooks. Today he couldn't seem to pay attention, the doodles on his pages attested as much. His body hurt enough without the hard wooden chairs against his back. If Harry had taken the day off it would have required lying, and he just wasn't good at that.

The bell rang shrilly knocking Harry out of his thoughts. He packed his bag up and settled it gently on his shoulder as he made the long walk to the dungeons.

Surprisingly the chilled air felt good against the boy's skin and he wondered if infection might be to blame. Now was not the time to worry about fevers or injuries as he had a test to pass.

Harry took his seat to the right of the class near the front and waited patiently for instruction. As usual, Professor Snape stood at the front of the classroom watching as his students filed in making sure no one would sneak in unnoticed.

The bell rang a second time signaling the beginning of class and Harry looked up from his desk as the professor began his usual pretest lecture.

"Now before we begin and I hand out your instructions I have a few rules to begin with and an announcement. Firstly: If I catch you cheating, and believe me I will, you will be given not only a fail on your test, you will also receive detention with filch for the rest of the school year. Secondly: You will not be permitted to talk. Now…"

The class waited for the next announcement; if it caused Snape to cringe they knew it had to be big.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has found it prudent to change teaching methods moderately, starting with incentives." At the look on his students' faces he continued. "Those of you who made above a ninety percent on the last test will be exempt from this test. Though you will have to take the next test, those of you who make above a ninety on this test will be exempt from the next. This way you have the possibility of cutting the number of tests you'll have to take in half."

Harry gasped causing the Potions master to glance at him briefly. "Those who meet these requirements are dismissed. I will see you in two days time for our next lesson, please read the next two chapters and write a brief summary to turn in then." Only three chairs scraped back as everyone else went to grab their quills. Glares were sent in the three students' direction by some.

"Mr. Potter please do close the door on your way out."

As the seventh year turned to grab the handle he was met with the furious glare of his boyfriend. Harry gulped and slammed the door a little harder than necessary in his haste to avoid those eyes. He new it wasn't as good as it seemed. Blaise was pissed.

"Can you believe it Harry only three of us had a high enough grade to be exempt? Really a ninety isn't the hardest to get I'm disappointed that no one else is making at least that in Potions." Harry nodded numbly and glanced back at the closed door.

"For once I have to agree with Granger. Strange thing is I can't understand how YOU got that grade." Malfoy quipped with a smirk. All Harry did was look at the floor and kept walking. Draco deflated and frowned as the pair walked on without so much as a backwards glance.

Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes on the stair case as she went on to the common room for a quick nap. Harry walked quietly to his favorite table in the library putting his bag down before going to peruse the shelves: Magical Maladies, 101 Fungus Healers, Diagnosing your Disease…

"…Healing by Helga Hildatyte... I guess I could use that one…"Harry murmured to himself as he continues looking through the medical texts. By the time he was done his arms were laden with tomes which easily weighed twenty pounds a piece.

THUMP

"Sorry Ms. Pince." Harry said quietly to the angry looking librarian. He hadn't meant to drop the books on the table. But now that he had he took out pencil and quill and began copying at a furious pace. Nearly five sheets of parchment later and he was done: so many potions and charms to learn. Seeing as it was the end of Harry's school day, as all he had left was a study period, he began packing up his belongings and putting up books. On his way out he ran into someone, quite literally.

"Sorry Malfoy." Harry muttered from the floor as he began gathering his papers which had scattered everywhere. Malfoy bent down while Harry was busy and scanned the contents of one of the sheets confusedly.

"Training to be a medi-wizard Potter, there must be fifty healing charms copied down here." He didn't mean it to come off so cruelly, he was genuinely curios and Potter hadn't been rising to his bait for months.

"None of your damned business Malfoy… Sod off would you." But he didn't sound angry, just tired. At this point all Malfoy could do was leave as asked, his curiosity peaked and unsatisfied. Harry looked after a minute shocked the other boy had actually left.


	3. Darling

**Wisteria**

Harry/Severus & Harry/Blaise

Warnings: Rape, abuse, slash (male/male pairings), violence, language, sexual situations… NOT KID FRIENDLY

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money from the brand name. Most characters are JK Rowling's as well as Warner entertainment's property. I do not own nor do I intend to infringe upon licensing or copyrights.

Chapter Two: Darling

Harry walked in a haze. His feet carried him to his dorms, but his mind carried him far away. He wasn't in a happy place, it wasn't sunny nor was it pleasant. It was quiet and Harry could think there.

As he slipped behind the dark of his bed curtains Harry's trance snapped and he was left with a chilling reality. No one was going to help him; he was good and thoroughly stuck. Voldemort was gone, and yet his life had gotten no better for It. His misery was a permanent permeable force which was soaking his being to the bone and seeping through his pores only to freeze to his raw nerves. As he sat there, on the red comforters which offered no comfort he could only cry the tears denied him his whole life through.

Silenced since infancy he let out a gut wrenching scream which left his throat torn and bleeding, his whole body shook with the force of his sobs as he folded over himself. Hid behind drapes and silencing spells he curled over himself, nearly ripping the clothes on his back with the force of his hands wrapped among them.

His healing charms weren't working. His body was resisting them, and the blood kept coming; who could he go to for this?

"I TRIED DAMNIT! Damned piece of shit can't do a damned thing can you. You fucking FREAK!" His research, the papers he worked so hard on, the neat script was smudged with much more than tears.

"Vigoratus Vieo!" Harry aimed shakily at one of the many marks on his chest. Blaise had found a new cutting spell.

Harry woke to the sounds of shuffling and a dry mouth. His head was pounding and his clothes were stuck to his skin. Sitting up slowly he quickly noticed how heavy his arms and legs were. Harry rolled over groaning at the pain in his body. Chills wracked his body as he struggled out of the bed and into the bathroom. Not noticing the looks his dorm mates gave him.

The brunette splashed his face with cold water and went about stripping the clothes from his wounds. Tearing some open he hissed at the pulling sting and gritted his teeth as the last of his clothes were removed. Harry stepped under the hot spray of water and nearly wept at the pain and relief that flowed through him. Washing away the crust of blood he stared at the pink flowing down the drain in detached fascination.

"Hey mate, what kind of duel did you get into last night?" Harry jumped and dropped the soap he had been holding, he stared at Ron for a long moment before the words registered and he chuckled darkly.

"No one important mate. Hey can you hand me the purple potion in my night stand, I might need your help with these." Harry pointed at his back and heard his friend wince at the sight. The wounds were red and swollen weeping red down his back over a few of his yellowed bruises from a day before.

"I'll be right back." Ron said quickly as he left. A moment later after hearing some shuffling and a curse the redhead reappeared in the bathroom with a frown.

" I can't find it in any of your things mate, I'm going to go get Pomfrey, you stay here ok Harry?" Harry cursed and stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel gingerly drying off.

"Ron, Pomfrey is on leave remember? New family member or something. Just go grab one of the potions from her store."

" I don't think I should Harry, 'Mione will kill me." Ron frowned and then an idea lit his face and he got up to leave, but turned back to shout before running off. " I know what I'll do Harry, just stay here and trust me, ok?"

Harry sighed and sat on one of the benches and looked at himself in the mirror and began berating himself for being careless.

Ron sat outside of the office for what seemed like hours, the door was opened but he refused to look in on what he could hear was his professor rushing about his rooms. Cursing could be heard over the shuffling, something Ron may have laughed at had it been any other situation.

The red head knew something was missing from his friends story, no matter what scenario he could think up that would end up with Harry in such a state he came back to the same conclusion. Harry was lying, no one would have been able to inflict that much damage in a simple school duel, especially not as close in range as the wounds were inflicted.

The smash of glass shook him from his reverie and he looked toward the door as a litany of curse came forth. The swishing of a black cloak and the slam of the heavy oak door and they were on their way. Up flight after flight of stairs, up to the seventh story, past classrooms and corridors and Ron could barely breath as he struggled to keep up. His professor however seemed to not even notice.

They stood for a second before the boy realized they needed the password. The professor only gazed at him expectantly and then curiously as he mumbled.

"Apple Butter."

The stairway up to the bathrooms seemed to go on for forever as they climbed. Ron knocked on the oak door hesitantly. Leaning forward to speak when he got no answer.

"Harry… Harry can I come in?" He waited a few seconds before pushing the door open slowly. "Har…" Ron gasped at the sight before him, only barely registering his professors shock. He stood numb, still, and gaping at the boy before him.

"Professor I only left for a second…" Too late was his response as he was knocked to the ground when the teacher swept past him.

"Mr. Potter, you idiot boy." The potions master knelt and picked the boy up into his arms and checked his pulse. He had only held the boy a moment and already his robes were soaked with blood. Snape pulled a dark yellow potion from his robes and opened it with his teeth poring it into the slack mouth. He rubbed along the pale cold throat, sweeping a salve from his other pocket afterwards.

"Weasley rub this into the wounds… Don't look so faint if you do not do this he WILL die." Ron swallowed and walked forward dropping to the floor and grabbing his friends wrist gingerly. The slick loose flesh under his fingers slid between his fingers and he had to hold his jaw clenched for fear he would vomit. In a detached manner he could count the veins, the number of cuts, could make out the difference in textures, this was muscle, that as skin, that was bone and the yellow that would pull away with the red was potion and fat.

The Professor leaned over to check his work in between his attempts at respiratory spells. One breath, a little spluttering, a faint pulse and he would have to try another as the spell would lose power. They watched the flesh pull together and knit into a silvery line sink deep below the healthy flesh. It would be weeks before the skin would resemble a normal scar.

With a grunt of frustration and a sneer the professor leaned down and held the nose of the boy sprawled on the tiles. Wiping blood from Harry's mouth Severus touched their lips together and breathed deep into him, a pale glow was emitting from their conjoined mouths, and Ron was shocked. The Professor was giving up some of his own magic to save the Gryffindor.

Harry stirred beneath his teacher, eyes blurry and dry. His limbs hurt to move and he realized that a mouth was over his own. He panicked.

"Blaise no stop please, I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" He croaked out as good as he could once he pushed the dark blur away from his face. He back up as best his body would allow curling towards the bench with his back towards the two in the room, and realized belatedly that he was only wearing a towel.

"Mr. Potter, you will be serving detention with me every night after dinner until the end of the school year do you understand?" Snape said as he checked the boys pulse again after handing him a teal potion in a dark glass flask. Harry was still staring wild eyed


	4. Gorgeous

Wisteria

Harry/Severus & Harry/Blaise

Warnings: Rape, abuse, slash (male/male pairings), violence, language, sexual situations NOT KID FRIENDLY

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money from the brand name. Most characters are JK Rowling's as well as Warner entertainment's property. I do not own nor do I intend to infringe upon licensing.

Three: Gorgeous

It was difficult having two classes with the man that day, but the advanced class was a requisite and earlier had been a mild surprise. Who knew the man could don a pair of dragon hide gloves like a count and dive into the dirt with as much enthusiasm as Professor Sprout.

Harry was trying hard to concentrate; really he was, though Severus Snape would say different. The boy was focused to the point of distraction and he was only fouling up the potion more. But every time he stopped focusing on his surroundings he ended up focusing solely on the sound of snickers and the deep hum of his teacher's voice as he addressed yet another helpless student.

One hand on the table lay across the knife, the dry rough wood and splinters biting into his soft palm were nothing in comparison to this sharp cold metal of the knife as it dented the skin and sliced the tips of stained fingers or the hot metal of his cauldron mere inches from his already bruised knuckles. His other hand continued its figure eight through the viscous red mix to his right and on every fourth stroke changed to the path of a zero.

It truly was an art form, Harry mused as he added the glittering black beetle eyes followed closely by dark flakes of iron rust, collected at the new moon while it rained. The potion hissed changing back to the desired violet and Harry sighed in relief as the professor passed him by with nothing more than the cursory glance. This particular potion was difficult enough without the former Death Eater breathing down his neck.

Harry was nervous as it was, and if he looked hard enough he could see the small crease above his professor's nose, a telling sign he was sure. Unfortunately, the students hadn't been informed as to what potion they were making, and Harry was positive this would end in disaster. In fact, he was so sure and so focused on his potion that he didn't hear the dark man behind him until he spoke.

Harry jumped slightly but remained focused on his brew. It bubbled again and changed to a soft gold.

"It pains me to say this but Mr. Potter seems to be the only student to perfect the potion today. Potter bottle your results and bring it to the front of the class to present your findings." With that Snape swept forward beyond the Slytherins to his desk.

He took no time to reply other than a sharp nod. Harry turned the fire down and bottled the shining translucent potion. His label was neat and on bright parchment labeled in red.

He walked slowly careful of anyone's wayward foot should it try to become a snake in the grass.

"Fenly Influenzfexilix, really I could have sworn it was a love potion not a common flu vaccine." Harry laughed at him quietly and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek not daring to correct him with the fact that Love potions were still illegal.

"But really Harry, I'm sorry you have detentions Honey really. You know you shouldn't piss us Slytherins off." Blaise smirked at his stupid half-joke. Harry leaned into his chest and sighed he listened for a heartbeat. He hadn't found one yet.

"Yes Blaise, you're right it was stupid of me." But Harry didn't know what he had done even to deserve the punishment.

"Well, you're my boyfriend he really should go easier on you. I might have to talk to my father about this see if he can get Snape to back off."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Please don't Blaise it'll be fine." Blaise narrowed his eyes.

"You like him treating you like that don't you?" Harry's eyes went impossibly wider and his jaw dropped open in shock.

"What"

"You like it don't you? You like when he tears you apart, treats you like dirt. You like it don't you, you twisted bitch?" Zabini grabbed the smaller boy by the throat and pushed him backwards into the grass. "You wish I were him right now don't you, want to be pinned under that greasy cunt?"

"NO STOP IT BLAISE!" Blaise dropped him stood up nimbly and kicked him in the ribs.

"You remember who you belong to whore."

Harry watched Blaise's back as he walked back to the castle. It was always like that anymore. Harry held his throat gasping for breath and pushed his forehead against the cool grass.

Ron had been strange all day, edgy and avoiding looking Harry in the eye. Harry couldn't blame him, it isn't every day your friend passes out in the shower. It was really strange waking up in your birthday suit with someone's mouth against your own. He would think about that later. Now it was time to make his way back up lawn to the castle. But first, he had to stand up.

It wasn't on purpose, he just couldn't stop it.


	5. Sweet Toy

Wisteria

Harry/Severus & Harry/Blaise  
Warnings: Rape, abuse, slash (male/male pairings), violence, language, sexual situations… NOT KID FRIENDLY

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money from the brand name. Most characters are JK Rowling's as well as Warner entertainment's property. I do not own nor do I intend to infringe upon licensing or copyrights.

Chapter Four: Sweet Toy

Harry rose slowly from the grass his whole body ached. He searched through his pockets for a healing potion and cursed when his hand came away with a mix of blood and blue liquid. He would just have to live with it until he could get back to his trunk.

On his way back to the castle he stumbled a couple of times, but thankfully no one was on the grounds in his way. Harry pushed open the heavy oak doors with more effort than he usually needed but the sting of glass in his side had made its presence known. He only had an hour before class and he had seven flights of stairs between him and his pain killers.

Harry had never been more grateful for his free period, he had a long way to go and he prayed to every god he could think of that he wouldn't run into anyone. Holding his left side with one hand and the railing of the first staircase with the other Harry slowly made his way up. Looking down at his feet periodically to make sure he wouldn't fall he was startled when the stair case started to rumble under his shoes.

"Fuck, I don't need this right now." He mumbled as the stair he was standing on swung to the right sharply. Harry fell to his knees and groaned with lightheadedness. He closed his eyes against the nausea unaware of which direction he was traveling. There was a sudden lurch as the stairs stopped and Harry nearly thanked Hogwarts out loud to find himself at the seventh floor landing.

The brunette made his way through the hallways and toward the Fat Lady his vision was wavering with every step forward. Grunting the pass to the old woman in pink he made his way through the entrance and across the thick carpets clinging to chairs and sofas all the way across the room. His fingers dug into the buttery leather before her pushed off in the direction of the boys dormitory. He crawled on hands and knees up the spiral stairs and pushed the door to his rooms with much relief.

Harry opened the trunk with some difficulty pushing with his left hand he switched to the right hand when the strain on his left side became too much. He stretched thin fingers into the bottom of his trunk digging underneath robes and trinkets. He pulled out a new set of clothes to change into before grabbing at several blue and orange filled vials.

Potter swallowed half of an orange vial and one of the blue potions sitting back on his heels waiting for the effects to kick in. When the throbbing in his back and face subsided he stood slowly and closed his trunk. He leaned forward to the end of his four-poster to grab the clothes he had set aside. Making his way to the bath room he shed his robes and shirt and threw them in the hamper. He hoped the house-elves would be able to remove the deep stains.

Closing the door behind him Harry turned to face the mirror reluctantly. He wanted to avoid this at all costs but it was necessary to check on his injuries. Everything seemed to be healing quickly. The blooming black on his face was slowly yellowing before his swollen eyes. The puffiness would remain and would be tender the rest of the day he knew, but maybe he could convince everyone it was just an allergy. He frowned when he took in his ribs, they were staying a weird gray and rimmed in red around the glass from his potions. Harry opened his designated cabinet and pulled out a pair of tweezers and some muggle alcohol. These were followed by a small box of bandages.

Harry glared down at the wound and raised his arm up to pull the largest shard of glass from between his ribs. It was coated in a thick layer of blood and was about an inch and a half in length. Harry made quick work of the shards and used his wand to draw the rest of the powdered glass from his flesh. The pile by the sink was sitting in a puddle of his blood. He took a cloth and washed the wounds with hot water and held the rag to his side as he grabbed the alcohol and twisted the cap open with his teeth.

Harry grit his teeth and poured the stinging liquid over his side. Blood and froth cascaded across his stomach and hip and Harry knew something was wrong as he screamed grabbing the remainder of orange painkiller and swigging it like a sailor. He looked at the label again. It was alcohol he had poured not peroxide, so why the foam?

He looked at the clock on the wall. He didn't have time for this. He wrapped the bandages around his ribs and shoulder to hold the cotton pad in place, spelling the blood from his mouth and covering himself in a clean button down and uniform. He looked back in the mirror and ran a shaking hand through his hair. All he could think of was what a loser and moron he must be. He was grateful that Blaise hadn't gone too far this time; he would just have to avoid Snape as much as possible.

Harry cleaned up his mess and covered the bloody rag with a clean shirt in the hamper before heading back down the stairs to charms.

Hermione looked at Harry oddly as he entered the astronomy class. The room was dark, and he was just in time for the beginning of Sinistra's lesson. Ron nudged his shoulder and Harry had trouble fighting his wince.

"How's Blaise doing Har' he looked a little upset when you left class early?" Ron whispered with a worried look. Harry sighed.

"Blaise was Blaise… drop it." Ron didn't look reassured and Hermione looked a little worried at this comment. Harry nearly snapped, apparently Ron had been talking about the incident from earlier in the week.

The Professor hushed the class and the lesson began. Harry quickly lost himself in his notes and the rotation of glittering constellations and moons as they flittered across the ceiling.

The class ended and Harry went to stand, he grabbed the edge of the table he was sitting at as a wave of dizziness came over him his vision grayed and his whole body felt drained. He tried calling out to Ron and nothing seemed to escape his mouth. The gray turned black and colors burst behind his eyes as he tried to yell out to his friends but he couldn't seem to get loud enough.

He suddenly found himself on the floor between the wooden chairs with his legs under the table, books were spread around him and Ron and Hermione's faces loomed above him with a glass of juice in her hand.

"Here Harry take a sip, I don't remember you eating lunch today." At Harry's look she explained. " I summoned Dobby, don't worry everyone else already left the room, no one saw."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief and finished the orange juice off quickly before laying back on the floor for a moment.

"That was embarrassing, I'm sorry you two had to see that."

"Wait you mean you had this happen before?" Ron stared.

"Just at the Dursley's… Don't worry about it; I'll be fine in a minute. Thank God it's the end of classes. "Hermione and Ron looked startled, but stayed silent. Harry hadn't ever said it was that bad at the Dursley house. Sure they were told the whole family was dieting, but they weren't aware that he had passed out before.

"Come on Harry let's get you to dinner." Hermione said. Harry was lifted to his feet carefully by his elbows and the trio exited the tower making their way slowly down the steps. Blaise was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his arms folded he looked up from checking his watch to see the Golden trio. He glared before catching himself and smiling large and predatorily at his little brunette toy.

"Harry, do you want us to stick around?" Ron asked quietly as he and Hermione let Harry go over to his boyfriend. Harry shook his head and they could just see his eyes water before he straightened up and walked over to the other boy.


End file.
